fprfandomcom-20200215-history
New Gangster's Paradise
New Gangster's Paradise '''(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: New Gangster's Paradise), commonly stylized as '''Gangstar's Paradise, is an on-going fanpart written by Captain Spooky. It is located in the Alpha Universe. Synopsis It’s 2001. The United States of America is a strange, strange place. Each state is run by a different crime family. These families control everything from behind the scenes, using the government as a bunch of puppets. The only reason governments even exist anymore is so the whole country doesn’t fall into complete anarchy. California is the home of a particularly powerful crime family. They’re known as the Diavolo crime family, run by a man known as Diavolo. That’s not his real name, just what everyone calls him. It means "devil" in Italian, in case you didn’t know. It’s quite fitting. Some people are gifted from birth with stands. However, this is pretty rare. The most common way to gain a stand is via a「Holy Spring」.A「Holy Spring」is a mystical place where those who bathe in its waters can achieve the power of a stand, a manifestation of their mental energy. It is said that within the rocky cliffs of Point Reyes is one of these springs. Of course, The Diavolo Crime Family knows about this area too. They keep it well guarded. However, some people do manage to get in occasionally. These people seek the power the「Holy Spring」known as「The House of the Rising Sun」can give them. The main character of this story, 19-year-old Giona Remigio, wants nothing more than to find that power. Giona’s goal in life is to live a simple, luxurious life as a gangstar. He calls it “The Gangstar’s Paradise.” However, he knows he will need to take action to achieve this goal. Giona had always been the type to go big or go home. And now, that mentality was going into full effect. You see, Giona didn’t just want to become a gangstar, no, he wanted to become the boss of a crime family. And with California being home to one of the biggest crime families in the state, it seemed like a good place to accomplish his goal. Thus, he set out on a journey to「The House of the Rising Sun」. This is his story. - excerpt from volume 1, chapter 1 Characters The main cast in Gangstar's Paradise consist of Giona Remigio and his gang, Diavolo, Piano Black, and Blondie. Giona's Gang Giona's Gang is led by Giona Remigio. His stand is Gangster's Paradise, a close range power type with the ability to make things bouncy. He's accompanied by five gang members. These members are Leo Richie, Trish Krona (known later as Krona), Dirty Harry, Cypress Superstar, and Alice Chains. Diavolo Diavolo (real name unknown) is the main antagonist of Gangstar's Paradise. He is the leader of the Diavolo Crime Family, and wields the stand Helter Skelter, which can steal physical properties from objects and apply them to living things. Piano Black and Blondie Piano Black and Blondie are two characters who help Giona's Gang from the sidelines. Piano wields the stand Carpenter Brut, a series of balls that can make things spiky. Blondie is the user of Melancholy Hill, a stand that gives her the properties of a stand.Category:FanParts